Blessings in a disguise
by Ice Is Nice
Summary: As a man of science Switch simply didn't believe in the irrational until his mother decides to take on board a foreign exchange student to live as a paying guest, as her strange way of viewing the world leaves him challenging everything he has ever believed in he has no other choice but to team up with former president Sojiro Agata to prove that logic will always prevail.
1. Scarfy in the middle

**Scarfy in the Middle**

I shouldn't have come to Japan; it was an impulsive decision from the start but at the time I had to get away so I simply didn't listen to anyone. Now barely a year later I'm sitting at the window seat waiting impatiently to once again just leave.

Tapping my fingers against the armrest impatiently the rather large woman sitting next to me gives a irritated look in my direction which I surprisingly return. I'm not a rude or mean person but right this moment I simply couldn't process anything. Having woken up early to make it in time for a six am flight I'm incredibly tired, hungry and nervous put it all together you get a very cranky me, so I have every right to be impatient and express it through the tapping of my fingers.

What is taking this plane so long to depart?

"_I love you,"_

"Go away" I hissed to a rather irritating part of my brain which simply didn't understand that I did not want to think about this particular memory but tell that to the woman next to me, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of ignoring the person next to you.

"Excuse me?" She snarled while bits of salty peanuts flew in my direction.

"Eww," I screeched with disgust, seriously I have to sit next t—my ringtone cuts through my thoughts and the woman's munching.

For a second I almost ended the call but I simply didn't fancy dealing with Godzilla next to me.

Wait a minute... did I just call a person Godzilla? Even though I didn't say it out aloud a part of me feels horribly guilty—a year ago I wouldn't have even been in this kind of situation as I would have given a polite smile and read a book for the rest of the journey but now—what is happening to me?

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Says Go—no the _lovely _woman next to me.

"Hello?"

"Scarfy-kun?" An over exaggerated spooky voice drawls in the other end of the line; I roll my eyes with exasperation but I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips—honestly didn't the trio ever give up, I've made my decision.

"What is it Reiko-kun?" A huge wail erupts on the other end of the line and the tapping returns as I wait for the dramatics to end.

"You cannot stay on this pla—" I didn't want to hear this, especially not from Reiko. Why didn't Bossun just give up?

"If this is another one of SKET Dan's plans than you can tell them that it is too late and I've made up my mind," however Reiko Yuki wouldn't hear it as her voice became gloomier if that is even possible.

The girl literally looked like she walked out of _The Ring_ and somehow got lost in the midst of Kaimei High school.

"Scarfy Kun please listen to me this for your own good, I had a premonition this morning while I was eating porridge and I witnessed that there is something wrong with the left phalange of the plane." I frowned as a horrible feeling settled in my gut.

"You eat porridge for breakfast Reiko-kun?" I seriously am perturbed; I always thought that the occult loving girl who claimed to be the queen of darkness ate something more evil.

Something like liver cooked in blood or cockroaches but—

"Are you listening to me Scarfy-kun?" The girl asked harshly but the tone of embarrassment didn't go amiss by me, I would tease her about it when I saw her next time and that is when I remembered where I am. On a plane, leaving and never coming back.

I sighed "Sorry you were saying Reiko-kun?"

"You must get off the plane otherwise you will die!" The girl howled

"This is not funny; there is nothing wrong with the plane Reiko-kun. We've been through this I have decided to leave and you all must respect my decision, now I have said my goodbyes so I'm not going to repeat it but I would like you to take care of Switch-kun can you do that for me?" The line went dead. I frowned at Reiko's dramatic antics but as the pilot made his announcements I finally decided to relax and turn off my phone.

This is it, I'm going home.

"Excuse me?" The_ lovely _woman next to me asked and as I turned my head towards her she continued to speak, "did you say that there is something wrong with this plane?" The face that was a minute ago happily munching away looked slightly pale. I chuckled, "No my friend phoned saying that there is something wrong with left phalange apparently she had a premonition or something." The woman screamed and rushed to undo her seatbelt while everyone turned their attention towards us.

An air hostess came running towards our aisle,

"Madam what is wrong?"

"I'm leaving this plane now; this woman here said that her friend had a premonition of something being wrong with the left phalange!" The air hostess clearly startled turned her attention towards me while I merely shrugged and turned to open my salty peanuts packet.

"Madam I assure you there is nothing wrong with the plane and it is far too late to leave, we will be departing in less than five minutes." The air hostess said trying her hardest to calm the woman and ease the growing tension while unrest grew among the other passengers.

"Please do you think I'm stupid or something? I have seen all the final destination films to know what is going to happen if I don't get off this plane right this minute." I snorted with laughter,

"Well then you know that you can't escape death and that everyone dies in the end." I said in a voice that surpassed even Reiko's super creepy one.

That was the last straw as the woman bolted from her seat and began running to the nearest exit, in her frenzy she didn't even bother to take her hand luggage. The air hostess turned dagger like glares towards me.

Like it is my fault

"So when are we departing?" I asked the hostess, she ignored me and instead turned her attention to the rest of the passengers.

"Please calm down unfortunately we have a situation on our hands but I assure you that we're doing our utmost best to take care of it quickly."

An outcry of various panicked voices erupted throughout the plane as she went to talk to the pilot.

"_What is going on?"_

_"Is there something wrong with the plane?"_

"_I heard something about a premonition?"_

"_What that is ridiculous?"_

"_Hey I want to get off too." _

I drowned out all the voices and turned my head towards the window until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see the entire cabin crew including the pilot staring at me,

"We would like you to explain what exactly is going on?" I sighed in exasperation, seriously how could a silly phone call which was probably Bossun's idea in the first place result in this?

"My friend called and said there is something wrong with the left phalange but it can't be true because you know she's crazy. Besides I think this is all a ridiculous plan of my friends to not make me leave Japan." I finished lamely while the pilot looks at me as if I am the crazy one.

"Do you have idea what you're saying? There are hundreds of people on this plane and it is my duty to ensure that they get to their destination safely this is not the time for silly pranks. Although there is no such thing as a phalange if you have any information about the safety of this plane and its passengers I need to be told immediately!" The pilot stated coldly.

I face palmed with sheer frustration

"I apologise for all of this but you have to believe me when I say that this is all just a misunderstanding I'm sure of it, my friend Reiko Yuki is I don't know how to put this but she claims to be a descendent from witches but all this stuff isn't real and as you said there is no such thing as a phalange I don't think we have anything to worry about." While most of the crew seemed satisfied with my answer the Pilot looked as if he is about to throw up.

" ..did you say Yuki?" He stutters while his eyes became wide with horror.

"Yes what of it?" I questioned, intrigued by his rather strange behaviour so unlike the way he was seconds before.

"I know of the Yuki family this matter should not be taken lightly." He turned to the rest of the crew while shaking like a leaf, "get everyone off this plane now!" He yelled while I sat confused more than ever—didn't he say a minute ago that there is no such thing as a phalange?

As hoards of the people moved towards the exit quickly I had no choice but to follow, who knows maybe for once Reiko could be right.

Groups of people took their place once again in the waiting area while the crew decided to check out the left 'phalange,' I decided to get a drink from the vending machine and no sooner had I slipped in my last remaining coins did I hear my name being screamed across the entire airport.

Turning around I saw Bossun and the crew running towards me, why am I not surprised.

"You all planned this didn't you?" I snapped at them while crossing my arms and hoping for once I looked stern.

Bossun shuddered, Himeko grinned nervously while twirling her lifelong companion the field hockey stick behind her—how an earth she got past airport security twirling that thing is something I didn't even want to think about and then there is Switch, standing to the right looking passive as ever with Reiko at his side, I began to massage my temples as the pounding headache returned.

This is all too much for me

"I can't lie to you Scarfy we did plan this but only because we don't want you to make the biggest mistake in your life." I looked up with a glare at Bossun while he rubs the back of his head nervously, who did he think he is? Who did they think they are to be meddling with my life?

"We've been through this Bossun. This is my life and I'm leaving and what do you know about mistakes? You're all just a bunch of kids."

[We're only a year younger than you] says the synthetic voice of Switch while he types furiously and l didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face.

He had made it clear last night that he didn't want me to leave but he assured me that he respected my decision.

[We're not trying to stop you Scarfy-kun, this is your decision and we understand that although we don't agree]

I frowned for what feels like the hundredth time today, at this rate I would get eighty year old wrinkles before I turned twenty.

"Then what are you all doing here?"

"Well we got a request from a client to stop you from leaving Japan and it is against our club policy to turn down a request from a desperate client." Bossun replies with a grin and a horrible feeling dawned on me as I realised that I indeed did forget to say goodbye to a certain someone.

"Oh no Jason sensei!"

"Huh!" screams Himeko and Bossun in unison, they both looked at each other strangely while I pulled out a wooden ship from my bag.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Jason sensei, I was supposed to give him this yesterday but I forgot. Please give it to him for me Bossun," I held the carefully crafted ship towards Bossun but as usual he seemed to not be on planet earth, his eyes are unfocused and gaze rooted behind me. In fact it seemed that everyone has suddenly turned their gaze to another source.

Confused I spun around and froze on the spot.

A tall guy with an odd hairstyle that I absolutely loathed stood opposite me.

"And what about me?" He asked hoarsely while I tried to resist the urge to face palm, this felt far too much like the ending of a romance movie and I felt sick.

What do I do?


	2. Tokyo University

**Author note: Okay so this is the first chapter taking place exactly twelve months before the prologue (Scarfy in the middle). This chapter is relatively short compared to the prologue but as this story is quite a different style to the way I normally write the chapter lengths will vary. So some will quite long others will be short all depending on the flow of the story. Please do leave a review; it would be nice to hear what you'll think. **

**Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the characters/settings/anything that you recognise. Also any indecent/offensive comments will be removed and reported.**

* * *

**Tokyo University**

**Twelve months earlier**

* * *

Early June, brings a fresh dose of warmth and sunlight into gloomy England. Brits rush off to buy sun cream lotions while hurriedly making plans to enjoy the lovely weather before the sun decided to disappear once again behind the ever present clouds of grey.

What am I doing on this lovely day? Studying of course, while the rest of Londoners rush off to bask under the sun I am stuck in a stifling room without even a fan trying to cram Algebra into my overheated brain. It also didn't help to hear the excited chatter from the neighbourhood kids outside the window, but alas what can I do? This is the life of an A level student trying to compete with hundred others to get into a decent university.

_Oh how wonderful life is_

My name is Misaki Hana Johnson, but everyone just calls me Hana which is pronounced by most of friends and peers as Hannah. I know what you're thinking, the Misaki Hana part sounds Japanese but where does Johnson come from? Well that truly is an interesting story you see my Japanese mother decided to apply for an English course in Tokyo met my English father, fell in love, got married and had me!

I was truly their little angel with big blue eyes, curly black hair and abnormally quiet. So for nearly five years it was three of us and peace until out popped the terrible twins, since then life was never the same again well nearly—my mum is certainly a force to be reckoned with so under her ever watchful eyes the twins rarely got away with anything, but dad on the other hand clearly missed those much needed parenting classes.

Although I love my family dearly they can be such a handful at even the best of times but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

A knock from the door cuts my thoughts short; slightly relieved to pull away from my studies I turned my attention to the door.

"Who is it?" The door opens abruptly to reveal one of the twins, Hiro grinning cheekily, while I try not to have alarm bells ringing in my head although this scenario feels so de ja vu.

"What is it?" I ask snappishly while Hiro's chesire cat grin seemed to grow even wider if that was even possible.

"What makes you think that something is wrong onee-chan?" I face-palm in irritation, they know not to bother me especially with my exams being just around the corner, besides mum made it clear last night that Hana's room is a no go zone.

"Then why are you bothering me Hiro, you know that I have very important exams next week." Hiro rolls his eyes while I resist the urge not to throw my ruler at him. If you don't have younger brothers you'll never understand my pain!

"And where is Kai?" I'd rarely see the pair by themselves, just seeing Hiro by himself felt strangely unnerving.

"At Tae kwon do," replied Hiro nonchalantly, but Kai went to Tae Kwon do on Tuesdays which meant—NO! I literally ran from my room, shoving younger brother aside to get to the front door desperately hoping that the rest of family forgot to check the post today. It would seem however that luck is not on my side because as soon as I sprang down the last two steps of the stairs my mother came from the kitchen with a furious expression.

This is it; I'm totally sleeping with the fishes tonight. Hiro came to my side and tugged on my sleeve as I looked down at him he gave me a thick brownish envelope before running back upstairs, leaving me with a very angry mother.

"So Hana mind telling me why you didn't think it was a good idea to ask discuss with your father and myself first before applying for Tokyo U?"

I gulped; it seems that today is going to be a long day.


End file.
